warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Giles
Giles was once a soldier during the Second War who lost his life assisting the Wildhammer Dwarves during the siege of Grim Batol. Before he died, Giles believed he saved Grim Batol from falling to the Horde only to learn after risen as a forsaken, that he did indeed fail at his task. Now a soldier of the Horde, Giles has decided to serve the Dark Lady with pride. Personality Quite humble, Giles is the same man he was in life. Never looking down on comrade or foe, he considers life a challenge and nothing more than the ultimate game. He is naturally strategic, utilizing his skills as a Warrior to over come his foes with brute strength and planning. Proving to be a man who deserves great respect, many other Forsaken have given him the respect he deserves. Giles doesn't enjoy getting attention and will go out of his way to avoid his name reaching the Dark Lady, Sylvanas Windrunner's ears. In battle he proves his worth as a fighter, never giving up and fighting till the end. Willing to die for the Forsaken, he claims to hate attacking his former allies. When asked why he does fight them, he remarks that "its all part of the game" cryptically. This answer hints at the insanity he appears to have gained after becoming Risen as a Forsaken. History Born to two Gilnean Nobles, Giles was never the fighting type. He was naturally gifted in academics, but with the call to war by King Terenas left a eighteen year old Giles to go out to war. His efforts in the war weren't spectacular, simply reaching the rank of Marshal before being deployed to Loch Modan. Soon after his arrival in the Dwarven territory, horde forces from Blackrock Mountain pushed through killing many of Giles' comrades but allowing Giles to flee with the survivors to Grim Batol. Following the Horde's assault on Khaz Modan as well as their Naval Assault on the many isle's under the Alliance's control, Wetlands was quickly lost. Assisting the Wildhammer Dwarves in maintaining their home in Grim Batol after the Horde came marching in, Giles utilized his natural genius to attempt and drive the Bleeding Hollow Clan out. Managing to kill many of their forces, Giles lost his own life believing he saved the Wildhammer's home. Years later, Giles was raised into the Second Generation of the Forsaken by the Val'kyr, now employed by the Dark Lady herself. At first Giles refused to accept his fate and joined Marshal Redpath in his attempt to eradicate the Forsaken in Deathknell. Shortly after Redpath is defeated by Forsaken hero, he managed to escape and found his way into Undercity. Contemplating what to do, he came across a Forsaken named Anthony Garth whom was a fellow Gilnean before his death. He told Giles of life as a Forsaken, and reminded him that "not even the game of cat and mouse will ever come to an end". This gives Giles a new lease on life, deciding to serve the Horde and Forsaken as there was nothing he could do about it. His sanity struggling to breakthrough, Giles has joined the Horde in their efforts against Deathwing and is attempting to make a name for himself in the Horde. Abilities A skilled Warrior, in Life and Death, Giles has years of experience in his class. Following the path of arms, Giles had always wielded a broad two-handed blade allowing for powerful strikes and/or deafening blows. In life he wielded a two-handed run of the mill blade, crafted by a Gilnean Blacksmith. In Death, Giles had attributed himself with a two-handed mace he retrieved from Grim Batol called Wild Hammer. Giles has shown to be a skilled Miner and Engineer, utilizing his skills to aid in his natural combat. Often building unique tinkers, it attributes to the Forsaken unique forms of science. He claims to have met a skilled Goblin engineer sometime after his rebirth as an undead who taught him the fields of engineering. Trivia * His habit to refer to life as a game, often leads to others believing Giles in insane. Those who get to know him, see him as a visionary and a genius philosopher. Category:Horde Category:Forsaken Category:Heroes of the Second War